1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus having a manual paper feed tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image recording apparatuses having a compact and an openable/closable manual paper feed tray are known. In some image recording apparatuses, the manual paper feed tray may be opened when being used and closed when unused. However, because the height of the manual paper feed tray often exceeds the height of the recording apparatus, a user may be required to place the apparatus in locations that have sufficiently large depths or space Other image recording apparatuses may have a manual paper feed tray that is shorter. However, to accurately set a sheet on the manual paper feed tray located in the rear of the apparatus, the user may need to by visually check an insertion section of the sheet. Accordingly, the user may have difficulties in setting the sheet on the manual paper feed tray when the manual feed paper tray is located in the rear of the image recording apparatus. For example, users may have to lean over the entire length of the image recording apparatus to visually insure correct placement on the tray and insertion into the apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image recording apparatus that is compact and has an openable/closable manual paper feed tray on which a sheet may be set in an efficient manner.